


Confessions

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Demi vents to him Nick tries to tell her he loves her, but it isn't exactly what Demi wants to hear and she tries desperately to get him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Her head is in his lap and she’s staring up at him with those brown eyes that he gets lost in every time she looks at him. She had been this way for about an hour now after she had come in crying her eyes out over how her life was going. His hand his lost in her auburn locks and he can tell by the look on her face that she’s enjoying him playing with her hair. She closes her eyes and lets out a satisfied moan. “That feels so good.” She compliments. “Just what I needed.”

Nick smirks. “I am pretty awesome at giving massages.”

"Makes me wonder what else you can do with those hands." Demi teases with a wink. This makes Nick blush and seeing Nick blush causes Demi to laugh. She then closes her eyes again to enjoy the massage that he is still giving her. "It just feels so good to have someone rub your head after a good cry." She states.

"Next time I have a mental break down you so owe me." He jokes and Demi laughs again. And it’s a real laugh, not like the fake ones Nick has gotten so used to hearing throughout this tour. He likes her real laugh. He likes it a lot. He just likes Demi a lot and he really wants to tell her, which brings him back to being the serious guy that she always teases him of being (even though she brings out the goofiest side of him anyone has ever seen). "Are you really gonna go out with that Wilmer guy?" He asks.

Demi’s eyes open and her eyebrows scrunch together, as if to ask him why he asked that and ruin this good moment. “I just explained to you that I didn’t know, Nick. But he makes me feel good, so why not?”

"What if someone could make you feel better?" Nick suggests. He can feel those three words wanting to explode from his chest. He wants to tell her that he loves her with all his heart and soul and that he can make her feel a million times better than Wilmer or Joe or any other guy could. Nick had always been there and he always will be.

Demi sits up and Nick’s hand falls out of her hair. She runs her own hand through her waves to fluff them and she sighs. “Well, then he hasn’t come around yet.”

"What if he has?" Nick asks.

Demi’s head turns to to his direction and her eyes have widened to the size of golf balls. "Where are you going with this, Nonas?"

He gives her a smile because he knows this is it. He’s about to confess his feelings for her and he’s surprisingly not nervous at all. “I,”

"Please don’t." Demi’s eyes are still wide as she pleads with him to stop talking.

"love,"

"Don’t say it, Nick."

"yo-" Nick doesn’t even finish the word before Demi’s lips are crashed against his and he realizes that God could strike him down right now and he’d be okay with that.

The kissing continues and soon his back is pressed against a mattress as Demi hovers above him. Her shirt is already off and he’s stripped down into his boxers. Man, if he thought kissing Demi made him happy, making love to her is probably the highlight of his seventeen, almost eighteen, years of living. When they both finish, Demi is quick to get out of bed and begin to dress herself. Nick turns his body so that he’s laying on his side and watches her. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what you’re supposed to say after you have sex with someone, ‘good job’ or something like that? No, that’s just too awkward. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize Demi has left the room until the door slams shut behind her.

Nick tries to find her the next day, but she successfully avoids him until it’s time to go on stage and that’s no time to confront her about what happened. Once the show is over, he walks over to her tour bus and knocks on the door. “Demi, I know you’re in there. We need to talk.” He says to the closed door, hoping Demi hears him.

After a minute of repeatedly knocking on her door, she finally opens it up. She’s already in plaid pajama bottoms with a baggy shirt and her hair is up in a messy bun. “What Nick?” The tone in her voice gives Nick the idea that she doesn’t want to see him.

He clears his throat. “We need to talk about what happened yesterday.” He states and he realizes he sounds like his father.

Demi shrugs. “What’s there to talk about? We had sex and that’s it.”

Nick can’t help but feel a little sting when she says that. “Why are you acting like it’s no big deal?”

"Because it isn’t. Why can’t we just leave it at that?" Demi’s voice is starting to rise and Nick’s is too.

"Because I lost my virginity to you and you don’t seem to care! Demi, I told you I loved you and-"

"Don’t say that!" Demi screams.

"What? Don’t say that I love you?" Nick yells at her which leads her to pushing him. "Why?"

"Because I don’t want to hear it, okay?" Demi’s crying now and Nick really just wants to hold her, but he doubts she’ll let him.

The memories from last night rush back into Nick’s mind. He remembers her begging him to stop when he was confessing his feelings and then she kissed him. He takes a deep breath once he realizes why last night even happened. “You only had sex with me to shut me up, didn’t you?” He finally asks.

Demi doesn’t respond and that’s enough of an answer for him. 

Nick presses his lips together and nods his head. “That’s just perfect, Demi. Thanks.” He says in an angry tone and then walks away and Demi doesn’t even try to stop him.


End file.
